My Dirty Secret
by vic-clana-fan
Summary: No summary, just read.  Very self explanitory.


Story

One lovely day, Jess, Mel and James were going to a basketball game. Jess, Mel and James were just there to watch. Mel and Jess got to sit on the bench and coach the Smallville high basketball team at half time. Jess had a huge crush on James but little did she know that at the game, James would fall in love.

Meanwhile, Cora, Oliver, Clark and Vicky M were heading to the basketball game too, to see Steve Nash battle it out with Shaq.

The car ride was quiet until Cora broke that silence when they arrived there. "Yeah!" piped up Cora, "We're here!"

"Okay," said Clark, "We have court side seats so do what you want to do you two and then meet us there when the game begins."

"You bet yeah," said Cora. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with Oliver...

"Okay ladies," coached Mel in the locker room behind the gym that the NBA players were in, "We got to pull off a win. Now, when that bell goes you better be ready to play the game of your lives."

Mel kept her pep talk going as Jess and James talked and flirted, well Jess did, in the stands.

"I sure hope we win," said James.

"Me too," said flirty Jess, "And after we could go out and celebrate." Jess was totally hinting that she wanted "something".

"Sure," said James as the bell rung and it was half time.

"Let's Go Ladies!" screamed Jess.

"Now warm up for a bit girls," said Mel, "And just do what I told you to do."

"Yeah," said Celine from the half court, "Wait we don't need this ball and she threw it back to the coaches...

"Hey Vicky," said Cora, "We should go out there and show then our moves."

"Yeah," said Vicky, "We should."

"Watch out!" screamed Oliver as a ball hurled toward Vicky's head.

Vicky had no time to duck and saw the ball coming toward her head. Vicky then saw a very handsome young man grab the ball and deflected it with supersonic speed.

"My hero," said Vicky. Clark and Jess both frowned as James and Vicky started smiling and gazing into each other eyes.

"I wish I had a romantic moment like that." Sighed Cora as Oliver hit her, "Seriously... Seriously!"

"Well you should think before you speak," said Oliver, "Don't you think, Clark?"

"He's gone." Cora said.

"I can see that," said Oliver, "He must have left right after Vicky got hit."

"Almost," said Cora, "She almost got hit but he saved her."

"My point exactly," said Oliver, "I have to find Clark."

"Well you don't have supersonic speed," said Cora, "Like Clark. Now go find Clark while I snap Vicky out of it."

"Deal," said Oliver as the two left to where they were supposed to go.

Part 2

"Clark!" yelled Oliver has he pulled in to the Kent Farm, "Why did you leave?"

"Do you think I'm just going to sit there and watch Vicky flirt with that guy! I mean come on Oliver, you know what it's like to experience something like."  
_  
"Lois!" yelled Oliver," What do you mean you're leaving?"  
"I have to Oliver" Lois said as she stood face to face with Oliver, "I have to go after Clark."_

_"It's... it's the only way that I'll be happy." Lois said with tears flowing down her face, "I'm so sorry Oliver, I really am, you are an amazing person, and anyone would be happy to be with you!"_

_"Except you" Oliver said as his throat tightened._

_"I'm so sorry, but I really have to go, I'm supposed to meet Clark at the rooftop of the Daily Planet, before it's too late." Lois said has she slowly walked through the door._

As Lois got to the roof of the Daily Planet, Clark wasn't there, so she decided to go wait for him out front of the Daily Planet. As she got to the front door she noticed that he was with someone else, and she overheard their conversation.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said Clark as he swooped her up in his arms._

_"I wanted to see you again!" she said._

_"You're so stupid!" he said._

_"Well I think I'm (Falling) in love with you!" she replied._

_"Well then." he said as he leaned in closer to kiss her._

_"CLARK!" she said._

_"Huh, no!" he said_

_OMG. "You are Clark!" she said._

_"Yes" he admitted_

_"But what about Lois?" she asked._

_"Screw Lois" he said, as Vickie grabbed his big red ***** and kissed him._

Lois was devastated. Not just because Clark was with another women, but the fact that he felt more comfortable to tell someone else that he just met, his secret. That was why Lois went to the roof to find out the real Clark Kent, but after seeing his with another women, she left and was not heard from again.

"You see Oliver, it's not easy loosing someone that you love," Clark said.

"But Vicky isn't going anywhere, you should know that, she loves you and she always will no matter what happens."Oliver said as he moved his way closer to Clark, "That can't be the only reason why you are so upset. Talk to me Clark, you can tell me anything."

"It's not just the fact that she was flirting with him, I know that she loves me and I love her. It's just that... he could save her before I could, and now it's like he's better than me." Clark admitted.

"How did he get his power?"

"Where did he get his powers?"

"Is he just another meteor freak, or is he something much bigger than that?" Clark questioned.

"I know, there are many different possibilities for this situation." Oliver said, "But you have to realize, we left Vicky and Cora by themselves with him."

"Your right!" realizes Clark, "We have to go there right away!" Clark super speeded back to the school. 

"Great" said Oliver as he stood by himself in the driveway.

In the middle of all this Cora was stuck trying to snap Vicky out of it.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" asked Vicky.

"It was a while ago when I came to Smallville from Wichita for a championship basketball game." James explained to Vicky, "We were unfortunately defeated by Smallville, and as I walked out of the high school I heard people screaming. Then all of a sudden these huge meteors crashed right in front of me and this green fog surrounded me. I tried not to inhale it, but I had too, and before I knew it I had these... well I guess you would call them super powers. To this day, I don't understand what happened that day, but I think who ever caused this miracle, is an amazing because if it were to never happen I would have never been able to experience these amazing gifts."

Right at that moment Vicky snapped out of it, all she could hear was Cora yelling at her in the distance.

"Vicky, get your ass over her!" yelled Cora.

"Hold on a moment!" yelled Vicky.

"Thank you so much, but I have to go." Vicky told James.

"I'll be back later" she said to him as ran to go see Cora.

"Cora, why did you let me get distracted?" Vicky asked.

"I couldn't snap you out of it." explained Cora, "Clark left and I sent Oliver to go and get him." 

"Oh no!" Vicky yelled, "I have to go and see him."

Just as Vicky was about to open the door, Clark ran in.

"There you are!" Vicky exclaimed, "I'm so sorry."

"I know I should have been there to save you." Clark told Vicky.

"It's not your fault Clark, you can't save everybody." Vicky said.

"I know that but you are the one person that I care about the most." Clark said while holding Vicky.

"I understand, but James is different, he was affected by the meteor shower." Vicky explained to Clark. 

"I still should have been there for you." Clark said 

"It's okay, I am capable of taking care of myself." Vicky told Clark.

"Okay, now that that's over do you want to go back in and watch the rest of the game?" Clark asked.

"Or maybe... we can go back to the farm and you know." Vicky said.

"You got it!" Clark exclaimed as he swooped Vicky up in his arms and blasted off to the Kent farm.

Meanwhile Oliver raced back to Smallville high, to go see how Cora was.

"Hey, how is everything? Oliver asked.

"Well, I think everything is okay, they left about five minutes ago."Cora told Oliver.

"What do you want to do?"Oliver asked.

"Well... we could watch the rest of the game." Cora said while thinking about something else.

"Or maybe we can go back to the Kent farm and well you know."Oliver said in a sexy voice.

"That would be great, but it's kind of weird if we go to Clark and Vicky's house to do it." Cora said worriedly.

"They will never know!" Oliver said convincingly.

"Well... okay then." Cora said timidly.

"Okay, let's go!" Oliver said anxiously

As they arrived at the Kent Farm, they rushed into the house. Partly naked, Oliver ran up the stairs to decide where they were going to go.

"Let's go in Vicky and Clark's bedroom." Oliver yelled at Cora who was still unsure if this was such a good idea.

As they were about to open the door, they heard someone.

"Come on Clark, let's see those boys, show me your big red balls"

"Oh my god!" whispered Cora.

"We have to get out of here!" said Oliver.

"We can't make any noise" Cora said as she and Oliver were walking down the stairs. 

"Bang!"

"Oh, my god Oliver! What did you do?"Cora asked.

"Sorry, I didn't see it." whispered Oliver as he picked up the broken picture frame on the ground.

"We have to get out of here." said Cora

But before they got through the door Clark shoved Oliver and Cora to the ground.

"Cora? Oliver?" Vicky said shockingly unaware that she had no clothes on.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Clark also unaware that he had no clothes on.

"Umm." Oliver mumbled

"You don't want to know." said Cora


End file.
